mythologywikiaorg-20200223-history
User blog:Demon Killer/King Marix true idea
this is a remake of my other story which is suppose to be the true story(technically fiction but the idea is true to what my vision gave me sight of) Prologe Arrethtrae like all great worlds begin like a plant, the gods put in the seeds of life on a simple rock god of wisdom and justice Leinad put a tiny seed within a rock and then the next day he saw life apon it he named the planet after his angelic wife Arrethtrae goddess of beauty and free will and sent 2 of his children Alexander who would become the mighty Alexander the Herculean king the one who brought down the mighty leviathan by order of his father and Beatrice who would become the famous bard of all of Arrethtrae her songs give men and women the lust to do her through legend she was given the name Beatrice goddess of songs, sex, and jealousy even Alexander slept with her because of her songs and beauty. but before that became Leinads brother Diavolo also gave a seed to help his brother forge his project and sent it to Alexander and told him he must plant it in water not in a garden but Alexander didn't listen well and put his seed in the garden where they were born even though he was told not to and it became another woman named Elizabeth sprouted twice as beauiful as the historical Helen of troy but twice as seducing as Beatrice's songs Diavolo was disapointed at Alexander for not listening and not doing what he said because the law said by the council who were gods of balance and meaning they said whoever is born from a beautiful garden that person will become a god or goddess whether full or half and if they were born in water they would become Nephilims Heroes of legend like Alexander and so meaning Elizabeth became known as the goddess of nyth and stories that she did not mind she thought that her title meant she had to create monsters and heroes so she did. due to Beatrice sleeping with Alexander many children were born from here womb and Alexander taught them to fight and behave, Beatrice taught them to sing and have fun while Elizabeth taught them to learn about the body and the creatures they'll see on how to avoid being killed by them and what not. '' ''When things got all settled Elizabeth grew jealus of Alexander being with Beatrice and decided to cast a spell on one of Beatrices children turning the child into a monster she called it the leviathan and sent it to kill Beatrice, the leviathan found the boat that carried beatrice and it also carried Alexander it then attacked it was not told to kill Alexander but when it attacked Alexander drew his sword and defeated the leviathan by going inside the beast and taking its heart he was bruised badly Elizabeth had the blood of the beast poison to any human even a god and so when they head back Alexander went to the highest cliff he could find and jumped down into the oasis and nothing was found not even a body Elizabeth blamed it on Beatrice that he was on that boat and so she went to the dessert locking herself up so when the time is right she will take her revenge and kill beatrice. unknowingly the reason why the body of Alexander was never found was because he was the God of War and might and when he died the power he possessed had escaped leaving nothing because the strength, the anger, the honor spread throughout Arrethtrae. thousands of years later King Marix was born the first to be granted the inspiration to his brothers and sisters he was part of a spartan like culture where people admired his ways and made him there king. the kings tale as I said before he was a king but before he was just a simple sand hunter, assassins who protect the king and help Castrae, but the city not long falled and we fled. he brought an army of citizens and soldiers to a town of Bristow and there we called home, but the king we had was disapointed at Marix for not helping the king instead help the people, and so he left the king and wondered on his own to exile, the king sent a pekker to his where abouts for Marix to die and when the pekker got to him Marix was hiding and got on the pekker and reached for his blade and cuted the pekkers head off where it was randomly hitting the floor because it had no head, it couldn't see but then Marix cutted off the tale where it can't hit the floor so Marix ran and the pekker had died. later when he returned to Bristow he told the others that he was attacked by a pekker some of the soldier's knew that was the kings idea. Marix went to sleep, Marix had a vision Elizabeth came to him with her syvix and she had the ease him and told him that he must raise an army into Castrae and he will become a king, hearing from that he arised and went to the counsel that control the city and told them that he must lead an army of soldiers and with that army he will kill the blind king and claim his title for the glory of bristow he asked for 300 sand hunters, 300 dynasty bards, and 300 soldiers and had the sand hunters along with him set on the east side where the dynasty bards at the north seduce and distract the guards and the king and so it worked so well and when one of the dynasty bards lead the king to his room Marix slowly followed him, there he saw the king try to rape her so he stepped in but the king saw him coming and drew his sword and so did Marix, they swung there blades right at the same time so hard they were that close to breaking, then the king drew another sword and tried to cut his throat, but Marix cut in half the blade that the king drew and back to being a even fight and while they were fighting the sand hunters arrised and there swords and attacked the king's guards it was bloody why one of the guards grabbed one of the sand hunters head off and threw it at another sand hunter but it lead to the guard's stomach and head cut off by the same hunter that he threw the head at. when Marix was fighting the king, the king told him that his idea of being king will not succeed but Marix was to angered with bloodlust he slit the kings head and stuck the body onto a stick and burned it calling a punishment worthy for a blind king such as him and he picked up the head of the king and showed it to his brothers of Bristow and there was the spark of leadership, that was the spark of a king and later in bristow they gave the empty palace in herculean district being crowned and getting ready for battle for after that the true war began. ''against the gods'' Category:Blog posts